Conventionally, a technique is known of bonding a first member having a light transmitting property and a second member, for example, a light transmitting cover member and an image display member, with a photocuring resin composition and securing with a light transmitting resin layer.
For example, PLT 1 and 2 disclose a method of applying a photocuring resin composition in a liquid state to a first member and precuring to form a precured resin layer, and bonding an image display member to the precured resin layer before final curing.